


Nightshift

by Llemoncello



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Crush, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llemoncello/pseuds/Llemoncello
Summary: You are a fresh out of college nurse with the goal to be an ER doctor. Though that dream wouldn’t come true unless you moved away from home. Los Angeles was the perfect place!Or so you thought at first.You never really tried to settle home in your apartment and you were ready to move back home. However one long shift at the emergency room challenged your idealations of whether to stay in LA or move back home.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s not that wine country is a bad place to live in, it is just too expensive. Studying at Davis wasn’t such a bad place either but you wanted experience at a bigger hospital. Yes you could have taken he offer of working at San Fransisco or even at Davis, but Los Angeles just seemed to be the place for you. A small apartment close to the beach, a car to get you from point A to B and back, and a lovely job at the LA hospital where you worked 12 hour shifts from time to time. LA had it all, why would you ever want to leave?  
Though today at work made your life seem miserable, enough to make you pack your car and go back home and simply tell your parent that they were right and you couldn’t keep up with the facade anymore at the ER. You never quite got a break today and a 14 hour shift didn’t seem to help. A student nurse saw you asleep on a waiting room chair.  
“Uhh.. Doctor (y/l/n).. were you sleeping?”  
You look up at one of the students holding a hand out to you, a worried look painted on their face.  
“Y-Yes,” you muster out, you know you have to be honest to your students, even if this particular one wasn’t your student for the moment.  
“It’s been a long day Montgomery... one of my patients were just sent to get a CT scan so I thought that I could catch some rest” you try to sound professional in-front of the student but all hope is lost when he grins at you as you take his hand.  
“Understandable Doctor, but you don’t have to be so formal with me. Especially after teaching hours”  
You wave him away with a sigh and walk towards the nurses station. You sign some documents for the nurses and watch them easily scan each document one by one, slowly. Any other day you would walk away but for some reason it was hallucinating.  
“Doctor..? Hey (y/n)!” One of the nurses finally get your attention and you follow her movements with your eyes  
“Here, this should keep you occupied while Mr. Murphy gets a CT scan. He seems like he’s your type too. Room 4b”  
You roll your eyes at the nurse with what little energy you have. Once you plaster on an endearing smile you walk into Room 4b to see what the fuss the nurses had, and if he truly was your type.  
You expected there to be another old man laying in the ER bed, and for it to all be a prank, but it wasn’t. There was actually a young man in the bed, a quite handsome one you might admit. You checked your clip board. Allergic reaction. Poor thing will be home soon you think to yourself as you check your watch and see it strike 2am. He was a young man, looked to be in his twenties, with dark brown hair and lightly hazel eyes. He seemed tired, of course he was it was two in the morning, though he wasn’t exhausted tired, it was a good looking kind of tired, one that makes you not want to let him sleep. He adjusts his glasses as he watches you slowly walk in his room while checking the clipboard.  
“Hello Mr. Nestor, I see you’re doing well” you smile with your teeth slightly showing thinking to yourself how nice it feels and how long it’s been since you’ve smiled genuinely.  
He chuckles to himself slightly “you can call me Ethan, and yeah I do feel a lot better now”  
“Well Ethan,” you continue “I’m glad you’re doing well, if you don’t mind I’d like to keep you here for a couple more minutes before I discharge you”  
The patient named Ethan hasn’t taken his eyes off of you since you walked through the door, he showed you a big grin and nodded at your request “sure I don’t mind, uhhh Doctor..” he said as he looked for your name tag.  
Just then one of your nurses stop by to announce to you about your earlier patient “oh (y/n), Mr. Murphy is going to take an hour to come back, take a break you need it” as she sped off a weight had been lifted off your shoulders.  
You were finally free, for roughly an hour at least.  
Ethan still hasn’t taken his eyes off of you “you seem exhausted.” He stated  
You sat down in the guest seat for his room and nodded. “It’s been a good couple of hours, but I have the day off once I go home.”  
This Ethan character began to sit up and he swung his legs over his bed, facing you with eagerness. You looked up at him. He wasn’t scrawny nor very built but he seemed to have some definition in his muscles, at least the once you can see.  
“So (y/n), you’re quite young to be a doctor” he states  
You lay your cheek on your hand and smile at his statement “I’m younger than you Ethan, and it’s a nickname, a weird one I know. But everyone who works here knows I want to be a doctor one day.” You attempt to rub the tiredness out of your eyes and check your watch again. You stand up and begin to unplug Ethan from his heart monitor and IV. He watches you curiously. You look up at him and smile as he blushed a slight pink.  
“So..(y/n), haven’t seen you around LA, you live here?”  
“I just recently moved here, and unless you’re always at the ER, there’s no way you can really see me around LA.” He let out a sharp exhale at your statement, which surprised you. Once you finished unhooking him from all of the gimmicks he didn’t quite understand the purpose of, your energy had hit rock bottom. Ethan quickly stood up and helped you sit down slowly. You sighed, it was time to go home for both of you. Once you gained some energy you left Ethan some privacy to change out of his gown and enough time to clock out and change before you completely discharge him. Once you completely changed out of your scrubs and back into your civilian clothes, you returned to the nurses station to fill out the forms to discharge Mr. Nestor. You walked back to Room 4b and knocked on the closed door slightly. As Ethan slowly opened the door a smile grew on your face.  
“Walk and talk with me why don’t you Ethan”  
As you both walked out of the hospital you warned him to take it easy. He kept his eyes on you till you both reached your parting end.  
“I think you should take it easy (y/n).” He truly sounded worried, and he just met you. You take some deep breaths and smile.  
“I’m certain it will be safer for me to walk home Ethan, especially with my lack of energy”  
His eyes widened and he quickly protested “its three in the morning (y/n)! A pretty woman like you walking alone at this time in LA is practically suicide!” He scrambled for a safer solution and frantically pulled out his car keys “I’ll drive! I..I will drive you home. How about that, that is safer!” He seemed very enthusiastic of his idea.  
You complied. How bad could it be, he seemed like a nice man. You take his offer and follow him to his car where he opens the passenger car door and opens it for you, once he closes it behind you he quickly heads to his door and starts up his car. The drive to your place was quite silent, but a good silent. A smile was plastered on both of your faces and low volume calming music was playing from the speaker. Once you arrived to your empty parking spot you thanked Ethan and once again told him to take care of himself.  
“Hey..Doctor..?” He mustered out once you reached for the door handle “am I going to be able to see you anytime again?”  
You turned your head to your empty apartment, all of the lights turned off. You look back at him and smile. “Well my day off is tomorrow..or I guess today Mr. Nestor” you begin to pull your body out of the car. His grip on the steering wheel seemed to loosen as he grinned at you.  
“How about noon? Gives you enough time to sleep a bit” He was eager to hear your response.  
You nod “noon it is,” you scrambled around his cup holder looking for a pen and write your number on the back of his hand.  
“Text me when you like.”  
“You got it” his smile grew bigger, it made you smile as well.  
Once you climbed out of his car you headed towards your apartment. Ethan didn’t leave till you left his sight, making sure you truly made it home safe.  
As you trudged into your apartment you looked around and kicked off your shoes. Empty. And it’s going to be empty for a while. The only thing about this apartment that truly makes it yours is the recently assembled bed and dresser. As well as the instruments you unpacked when you first stepped foot into LA. You checked your watch once again. It was still early 3am, giving you enough time to catch a bit of sleep before your busy day.  
With Ethan.

Holy crap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a picture, it will last longer.

You woke up at nine in the morning. Jeans and t-shirt still on, you didn’t even bother to change into pajamas. It took you a while to convince yourself to get out of bed. Days off were usually like this, alone and contemplating staying in bed just a while longer. As you roll on your side and move your arm under your pillow your phone goes off.  
Unknown: Hey! It’s Ethan, from the ER!  
You stretch your arms out and unlock your phone to respond  
You: Hey! What’s up?  
Unknown: just wanted to check up on you :) you seemed pretty tired last night, or I guess this morning.  
You rubbed your eyes and sat up on your bed, a smile lit up on your face.  
You: No worries I’m fine! Just needed some rest is all  
Ethan: Ah well that’s good! Hope you didn’t forget about our date later!  
You checked your watch that you never bothered to take off. Roughly two hours before your “date”. You rush to your bathroom and decide to take a quick shower. Your bathroom, like the rest of your apartment, seemed lonely. It didn’t really seem as if anyone truly lived in your home.  
Though it was short, that shower was a well needed one. You rummage through the boxes of clothes you haven’t yet hung up and find a sun dress. It was black with flower print and it flowed beautifully against your body. It reached down just above your knees and had a wrapped feel to it. With a dress this beautiful why didn’t you ever go out?  
Once you finished blow drying your hair you look through your box of shoes. Finding some sandal wedges that fit perfectly with your dress, especially since the heel wasn’t so high. You unplugged your phone from its charger and finally decided to respond to Ethan.  
You: how could I ever forget?  
Ethan: it’s possible ;) I’m heading to your place right now  
You take a deep breath and head over to your bathroom one last time, checking if your mascara is still in place and making sure there’s no defaults in your whole outfit. A slight knock is at your door and you quickly head over to open it.  
The man of the hour. Nicely combed and gelled hair. Button down short sleeved shirt with dark jeans. Sneakers that made his outfit seem casual and a smile on his face to tie it all together. He looked at you up and down.  
“Wow” was all he could enunciate.  
You reach over the table by your front door and check to make sure everything you need is in your purse.  
“Oh (y/n), I could just carry your stuff for you” he proposed  
You look at the contents of your purse and pull out your ID, keys and phone and hand them to Ethan. He safely puts them in his pocket. He gestures a hand to you as you lock your front door and head to Ethan’s car. Once he closes your door behind you he lightly jogs to his side and jumps into his seat. He starts up the car and takes a pause to look at you once more.  
“Take a picture it’ll last longer” you joke. His smile grows bigger, as if that was really possible.  
You both make small talk in the car that soon develops into full conversations. You tell him about your family, hobbies, and even dreams for the future as he tells you about his own. You learn that he loves photography and music as well as traveling. Once the car comes to a complete stop, Ethan puts it in park and walks out to open your door. You look around the unfamiliar place, it was crowded but a beautiful scenery.  
“Welcome to downtown LA!” He says with his arms out wide open. He’s grinning from ear to ear which makes your heart beat fast. You look up at Ethan as you get out of the car, you slowly push close the car door and walk into his open arms. He was surprised by this but lowered his arms and held you to a close embrace. You could hear his heart beat in your ear but it was soon interrupted by a small chuckle.  
“Everything okay?” He asked as he layed a hand on your hair, slowly stroking it.  
“Yeah..yes... it’s just so beautiful Ethan, I always loved the city!” You tried to wipe a tear away before he could see  
“Well (y/n) let’s walk around so you could love it even more!” As you let go of Ethan he headed out of the parking garage and onto the sidewalk, making sure you were always a couple of inches behind him  
Once Ethan decided on a direction to head towards he took another good look at you. You decided to link arms with him, your palm touching the inside of his elbow and bicep. You two walked at a steady pace while exploring what LA had to offer. 

As sunset came you two wound up being at the beach.  
You were watching Ethan take pictures of the scenery and decided to wander off a bit on your own after a while, of course you didn’t go far. You had your shoes in your hand to let your toes feel the hot sand that was in the process of cooling down. You headed closer to the waves, close enough to make Ethan take off his shoes in order to follow you. Your dress lifted slightly as the wind was coming in but you didn’t mind as you tried to pick up a seashell. It was the perfect scene, the perfect person, the perfect picture. Ethan held up his camera and took a picture of you. As you heard the noise of the camera go off you smiled and looked right at Ethan.  
“S-sorry I just thought-“ he muttered out, afraid you’d hate him for taking a picture without consent. Though you ignored his baffling and held out your newly found seashell to him. He hesitated at first but took a picture of the seashell. Once you were satisfied you cleaned it up a bit and put it in Ethan’s pocket.  
“I think we should head back to your car soon before it’s completely dark.” You suggested. He nodded and took your shoes out of you hand as he quickly commented “I’ll race you”.  
With your shoes, and his own, in his hands he ran off in a slight jog. You quickly tried to chase after him but soon caught up to the lead as he tried to slip his shoes back on. Once you grew tired you slowed down and saw that he was no where in sight. You were clearly going to win. You brush your hair out of your face and headed to the end of the beach. Without knowing it Ethan snuck up behind you and picked you up bridal style pressing his head against yours once he had a good hold of you. You press yourself close to him for fear of being dropped if you don’t. He carries you to the car and opens the trunk for you to sit in. He hands you your shoes back with a signature smile and rummages through his things for a blanket.  
Ethan decides to sit next to you and instead wrap you with one of his sweaters to watch the sunset. Songs like Ryan Must Be Destroyed and Cosmonaut play through the speakers at a low volume as you rest your head against Ethan’s shoulder. Before you know it you are fast asleep in his arms.  
The sun completely sets around 9pm. Ethan carefully sets you in the passenger seat and makes way to your apartment. As he’s halfway there he realizes that he doesn’t remember the pin to get into the parking lot of your apartment building. He then makes a turn and heads to his place instead.  
Once you both made it to Ethan’s apartment he slowly opens your door and carefully picks you up again. He unlocks his front door and lays you down on his bed. He looks for a t-shirt for you to wear and finds a quarter length sleeved shirt with buttons at the collar and gently nudges you awake. Once you are capable to sit up on your own you rub your eyes and look up at Ethan.  
“Here,” he handed you the shirt, “change into this so you could sleep and I’ll try to find you some pants as well”.  
Once his back was turned to you in his attempt to find some pants that fit you, you pulled off your dress and slipped on his shirt, luckily you wore shorts under your dress and tried to get Ethan’s attention.  
“Hey, hun..” you yawned “no worries I’m okay” you laid back down on his bed  
“Seems like you still didn’t get enough sleep from last night” Ethan mumbled to himself.  
He pulled his sheets out from under you and covered your body. You reached out to him and tried to pull him into bed. Ethan smiled slightly, took off his shoes, and nestled into bed with you. You pressed yourself into his chest and he wrapped his arms around you loosely.  
Once he was certain you were asleep again he slowly got out of the bed, grabbed the pillow next to you and a spare blanket out of the closet and headed over to the living room. He was certain that you would be scared to see him sleeping next to you in his bed in the morning, thinking that he probably did something to you. So he made his bed on the couch, took off his shirt and changed into pajama pants.  
The perfect day, he thought to himself. With the perfect person. Making a perfect picture.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t want to show you my vulnerabilities”

You rub your eyes and turn on your side reaching for your phone that you always put next to your pillow. But it wasn’t there. You run your hand under your pillow and everywhere around you till you realize it’s not there at all. You sit up and brush your hair away from your face with your fingers. You look around. This room isn’t yours. You let your eyes wander around the unfamiliar room. Dark blue bed sheets, nothing like your white ones. Pictures and plaques on the walls. Organized closet. Completely furnished room. You look at the night stand to your right and spot a wallet, a water bottle, and your dress from last night. Deciding to get out of bed you pull the warm covers off your body and walk over to the mirror attached to the closet door. It seemed that your makeup had been cleaned off your face and you were wearing a very foreign shirt. You pull the bottom of the shirt out so you can take a good look at it without the mirror, it smells like Ethan.  
Then it hits you. You’re at Ethan’s apartment. You turn back to look at the bed. But there’s no Ethan. You decide to venture out of the room into the foreign home. You hear singing coming from what seems to be the kitchen and you head over. You spot a shirtless Ethan humming as he made breakfast. You check the time on the stove. 5:30am You’re just in time for work. Ethan turns to you and smiles  
“hey sleepy head, ” He sees the startled look in your eyes  
“Hey don’t worry, it’s okay, you and I didn’t do anything” he tried to reassure you  
“I-I.. how.? When did you..?”  
He ushered you onto a stool and sat you at the island counter.  
“Here let me explain... you didn’t drink. You were tired and fell asleep in my car. I couldn’t remember the pin to get into your apartment building, so I brought you to mine. I woke you up long enough to let you change into something to sleep in. I slept on the couch so you wouldn’t think that I did anything to you while you were asleep.” he let out a deep breath.  
“Thank you,” you softly spoke “for everything..” you stood up and hugged Ethan.  
The drive to your place was quiet. Your dress in hand, you tried to cover your bare legs with it. Your other hand tapped against the window. Ethan took glances at you but didn’t say a word till you finally arrived at your apartment parking lot. Once he put the car on park he faced his body towards you. You turn your head to look at him.  
“Is...everything okay (y/n)?” He says in a soft tone.  
You look at him in the eyes and smile. Though his hazel eyes don’t seem to budge.  
“I know we haven’t really met or known each other for long, but I care about you, and by the looks of your expressions I don’t really want to leave you here. I’m starting to regret driving you home.” A touch of desperation in his voice  
“I just don’t really want to go to my apartment alone” you stated  
Without any further words Ethan turns off the car and opens his door, heading over to your side to let you out.  
“Then you won’t go alone.”  
You pull yourself out of the car and hold his hand loosely. Ethan heads over to your apartment, not remembering entirely how to get there.  
Once inside your empty apartment you head over to your room, quickly pulling out a pair of scrubs from a box titled “Super Suit” and rushing over to the shower. Ethan wanders around your apartment.  
He tried not to touch much but his curiosity gets to the best of him. He opens some cabinets in your kitchen, eyed some left overs on the counter, and wandered around the apartment itself all while you were showering. He noticed most of your things were still boxed, other than kitchen utensils and of course your couch and tv.  
As he finally found your room, Ethan glances at the open door. He looks down at his feet and back at the room. As he steps into the threshold of the room a vanilla aroma fills his nose. It was comforting, to say the least.  
Your room seemed to be the only thing decorated in your home. His fingers grazed across the propped up keyboard, and he smiled.  
In order to make himself not touch any more of your things Ethan decided to sit on the edge of your bed and twirl his fingers as he waits for you.  
Even though your room was well decorated, it didn’t distract the eye away from all of the boxes next to your bed. Each one labeled with its contents. Ethan grabbed the ones titled “clothes” “super suit” and “bathroom” and decided to take them to the front door.  
He looked around a bit more in your room and rolled up the sleeves to his shirt. Once pleased with himself he plucked one of the guitar strings on a guitar you hung up on your wall. Once he heard you turn off the shower he scrambled onto the edge of your bed again nearly causing your standing lamp to tip over.  
As you open the door of your bathroom steam immediately comes pouring out. You jump back slightly not expecting Ethan to be in your room. Instead of questioning him you dry your hair off with your towel, tie it up with a scrunchie, and lay out the towel to dry. You sit next to him on the bed in order to put your socks on.  
Ethan watches you in amazement. Everything you did seemed to amaze him now a days. As he ran his fingers through his hair he followed you out to your front door as you pause and look up at him.  
“Uh...Ethan... why is my clothes out by the front door?” You question him, pointing down at your recently moved boxes.  
“Well.. (y/n). You said you don’t like being home alone right..? Well.. I wanted to ask if you could pick out maybe like three sets of clothes, some bathroom necessities and maybe try out living a day or two in the Nestor suite?” On second thought he might’ve not entirely planned this out. But he didn’t want to see you be afraid to be alone again. Ethan knew your family and friends were all so far away, he felt like the least he could do was help you feel not so alone. After all he cared about you deeply.  
Ethan took a deep sigh. “In all seriousness (y/n), I care about you. You deserve a place you can call home, someone to call home. You act tough but you hate being alone as much as anyone else. Just give a shot, two night stay at my place?”  
You look down at your boxes of clothes. Yes you did recently move to LA, but that was a month ago. Usually you would’ve unpacked your things completely by now. Though there was something in you that didn’t want you to. What was the point of unpacking if you knew you would just pack everything up again? Was it your mind telling you that this dream of yours was only a dream?  
You bend down on your knees and pull out two outfits, a pair of canvas shoes. And some bathroom necessities. Enough for two days at Ethan’s place.  
You hated to admit it. Being alone became something you despised.  
Ethan kept the loneliness away, he became something you admired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a lot longer to write, i redid it twice till I was truly satisfied with it. I hope you all like it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your friends can’t be that bad?”  
> “You say that now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s just say that this chapter takes place a couple of weeks or so after the last one!   
> I wanted to introduce Mark and the rest of the gang! Yes Jack goes by Seán in this fic. Also a hint of depression but not detailed. Feed back is greatly appreciated especially since this is my first story on AO3! I hope you guys enjoy!

The seventh hour into your 10 hour shift started off smoothly. It wasn’t a particularly rough day to say the least. All that really came through the door were women in labor, people and children with possible strains or broken bones. An easy day you must say.  
As you were in the process of discharging a young man who burned himself while trying to flip a tortilla you heard the doors at the entrance of the ER open. Out of habit you look up to see who the new patient will be. But this one wasn’t on a gurney. In fact he was walking perfectly fine, he seemed to be looking for someone as well.  
The stranger comes towards you, smiles at you, and turns to the admission nurse near you. He seems young, older than you, but young none the less. His black hair seemed wild but brushed at least, and proudly carried a bit of a nicely trimmed beard. He seemed too calm for an emergency room.  
“Hello, I would like to see someone” the stranger announced to the nurse at the computer.  
A visitor, you declared. Uninterested you began to walk away, trying to find other forms of entertainment while your patient got ready to be discharged.  
“Okay, now who in particular is that someone, sir?” Your fellow nurse responded as if it were second nature  
At this point you tuned them out, you were too busy watching one of the student nurses take notes.  
“Oh..uh can I see..” the stranger pulled out a card from his pocket and showed it to the admissions nurse “..nurse (y/l/n), tell her Ethan Nestor is looking for her.”  
The nurse attending the stranger at the desk picked up a black phone with a curly cord and spoke into it. Her voice being heard over the intercom.  
“Nurse (y/l/n), please report back to the nurses station, a mister Nestor would like to see you.” Her voice was monotonous but at least she got the job done. The nurse looks up at the stranger and forced a smile on her face “she will be here shortly.” She told the man she believed to be ‘Mister Nestor’.  
You turn back towards the nurses station you left a few seconds ago, you would’ve known if Ethan had come in the building right? You quickly head back but only spot the stranger.  
“Oh you’re nurse (y/n),” is what he said, a smile once again plastered on the strangers face. “Can we speak in private?” He continued.  
“Sure,” you oblige. You two take a step aside, which is as much privacy you can really get in an ER.  
“You’re not Ethan so I’m going to start this conversation with who the hell are you?” You sound calm even though your mind is thinking through a thousand things per minute.  
“Holy shit you’re real!” The stranger seemed excited by your existence. You finally got a good look at him. He was well built, seemed to work out once in a while at least. His personality right off the bat seemed a bit comical, and he was a few inches taller than Ethan.  
“I’m Mark by the way,” his calming nature calmed your mind down a bit. At least now you could put a name to a face.  
“A friend of Ethan’s, he talks about you quite often.” Mark’s eyes became soft as he looked down at you.  
“So why are you here exactly?” You question, you don’t mind visitors, but you just met this one.  
Marks face changes, as if he were asking himself the same question. It takes him a while to really come up with an excuse. “Ethan said you’re new here, and that you don’t have much. I just wanted to personally say that he really cares about you and that’s he’s here for you, and now I am too.” He smiles softly at you.  
You must admit that was a bit comforting. But something told you that he most likely just pulled that out of his ass on the spot.  
You look at his brown eyes, they are warming, telling you that everything will be alright. You finally smiled at Mark.  
“Can you tell Ethan that I get out in two hours?” Something about today threw you off balance. You just wanted to go home and lay in bed.  
“You got it, and thank you for making some time to meet me even if I seemed to come at the wrong time.” Mark apologized  
“I don’t mind,” you assure “I’ll take any kind of visitor that I can here” you smile at him once again.  
You both say your goodbyes as you watch Mark walk out the double doors. Just two more hours. 

After work Ethan patiently waits for you outside of the hospital. He’s bouncing on his heels with a smile on his face. As you walk out of the double doors with civilian clothes on and scrubs in one hand you head towards Ethan, a smile growing on your face. He walks towards you and holds you in a tight embrace. With his chin on top of your head you return the hug. You didn’t want to let him go. Ethan kisses your forehead and slowly let’s go of you.  
“How was work?” Something in his voice told you that he genuinely cared.  
“Mark came in to say hi” Ethan seemed as if the wind were knocked out of him. You giggled at his reaction and headed towards his car  
“Well,” Ethan followed you “I’m pretty sure he did more than just say hi”  
“He seems nice Ethan.”  
“That’s all you have to say about him?”  
“That’s all I had time to know about him” you climbed into Ethan’s car and buckled your seatbelt. “I wish I knew your friends more Ethan, they seem nice.”  
As Ethan pulls the car out of the parking spot he scoffs at your remark. He lays his hand on the shift and puts the car in drive mode. You lay your hand on top of his and smile “they seem like the type of people anyone would enjoy to be around.” 

You weren’t hard to please, Ethan figured that out. But that didn’t mean he didn’t want to please you every moment he got. Maybe going out with Mark and maybe Amy, Tyler, Katherine, hell even Seán, would be good for you. You were a very happy person to say the least. Though Ethan noticed the long hard looks you gave yourself when you passed by the mirror attached to his closet door. You would look at yourself up and down, do twists and turns to see yourself throughly. The scars. The late night crying you did when you thought he wasn’t awake. It was the part of you, you never want to really talk about.

To break him out of his trance, Ethan’s phone goes off. The ringtone is loud in the inside of his car making him jump in his seat. He sees the caller ID. Mark. He hesitates because he knew you were in the car and only god knows what Mark was calling to tell him about, most likely it was something he didn’t want you to hear. With the odds weighed out Ethan decides to answer and presses the green button on his steering wheel.  
“Hey!” Mark’s voice is heard over the speakers in the car. Ethan immediately put the volume in the car down, saving his ears from bleeding.  
“Hi Mark!” You answer, Ethan looks over at you and sees the smile on your face.  
“What’s up?” Ethan responds  
“You were right, it was green not blue”  
Ethan chuckles which turns into laughter.  
“Suck it!” He says enthusiastically  
“Maybe later tonight,” Marks tone changes, obviously teasing Ethan.  
“Actually tonight, are you busy?”  
“Dude I was kidding.”  
“No dude not to suck my dick. I heard Seán is in town and I have a delightful young lady who got out of work early. I wanted to see if Amy, Kat, and Tyler would want to hang out as well. I’ll text you about it once I’m home.”  
“Okay cool. Talk to you later, bye (y/n)!”  
“Bye bye!” You waved at nothing but didn’t really care.  
“How about a casual night with my friends? Seán is in town for the next month or so, I’m sure you’d get along with at least him.” Ethan smiled at you and squeezed your hand  
“Sounds fun!” You agreed

How bad could it be, you thought to yourself. By what you’ve seen on social media Ethan’s friends were nice. You never really interacted with them, but they still seemed nice. Ethan pulled your hand up to his face and kiss your palm. It’s going to okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I appreciate you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this chapter longer but I felt super bad about putting it off any longer. I instead split it in two and hopefully the next chapter will be posted soon! Thank you so much for the love so far! Hope you enjoy!

Once you arrive home you throw yourself onto Ethan’s bed and crawl underneath the sheets finding a comfortable position to lay in. Of course it was the weirdest sleeping position Ethan had seen, as you laid on your stomach you held one leg higher than the other, one arm under the pillow and the other over it, all while of course using up all four pillows that the bed had to offer.  
Ethan laid down on the bed once you finished your shuffling. He propped his head up on your back and texted as he laid on top of you. You assumed he was texting Mark their plans about tonight. You rolled slightly letting Ethan adjust himself. His head now laying on your stomach as you played with his hair.  
“Why must you disturb my slumber?” You pretend to sound grouchy  
A snort comes out of Ethan as he puts his phone aside. He gets on all fours and crawls on top of you. He stares at you in the eyes. You could almost see his eyes change color. He tried to pull off a serious face but that ends shortly. A giggle arises and he nuzzles into your neck wrapping his arms around your waist and the blanket you wrapped yourself in.  
“I appreciate you” He says softly  
He smiles into your neck as you rub his back.  
“You’re a big goof” you say through a giggle  
“But I’m your goof,” he squeezes you closer to himself and kisses your cheek.  
“I gotta take a shower,” he continued “Mark and Amy are bringing Seán with them, they said they’ll be here at 6:30 maybe 7pm. Tyler and Kathryn are coming a bit after I think.”  
You lay your hand on his cheek, his face only inches away from yours. You two had never really kissed. You can feel Ethan’s lips brush against yours ever so slightly. You two smile and you move to kiss his forehead.  
“I appreciate you more.” You announce to him.  
He kisses your cheek once more and pulls himself off of the bed, heading towards his closet. He picks out a set of clothes, casual yet nice, grabs a towel, and heads into the bathroom. You stare at the closet door, particularly at the mirror attached to it. You roll over onto the other side and instead stare out the window.  
As Ethan turned on the shower you sat up. You spotted Ethan’s phone on the floor and fetched it, trying your best to not fall of his bed. Once you retrieved it you set it on the nightstand, just as you set it down the lock screen had lit up. It was a picture of you as his wallpaper. Not just any picture, the picture he took on your first date with him at the beach. Your dress flowing towards the wind, eyes bright and smile wide. You smiled at the phone till the screen went black again.  
You could start hearing Ethan sing in the shower. You try to look around for your phone but get side tracked over his singing. Once you feel around the covers and find your phone you tune out Ethan a bit and dial your moms phone number, it had been a while since you’ve last called her.  
Your mom was a nice caring lady. She made the best homemade food and told you stories of her childhood, so history wouldn’t be repeated again. She was there for you when you needed her, sometimes. The charismatic woman everyone knew her as was just her image on the outside. To you she was judgmental, even though your siblings try to convince you that it’s because your a girl and she has different standards for you because you are the youngest as well. That in itself was enough to make you go crazy.  
Though you must give her some credit, she was the person that made you observant and very aware of your surrounding, as well as yourself, mostly.  
As the other side on the phone line rang you second guessed yourself. Asking yourself why you needed to call her in the first place.  
Once she answered you immediately regretted it. You told her how great LA is, how happy you are, how great your job is, all while trying your best to keep Ethan out of it.  
“How can LA be so great?” You knew what she was going to say next “your family is here, how can you be so happy without your family.”  
You decided to stay silent  
“You are probably lying to me aren’t you? I have a feeling you haven’t even found a job yet (y/n)! All that money your father waisted for you to go to med school!”  
Tears started to weld up in your eyes as you try to blink them away quickly.  
“You are turning out like your siblings! A waste of money!”  
You quickly hung up the phone, your mom was never that mean. Something must of made her mad before you even called. Even though she possibly didn’t mean it, it still stung.  
You wiped your tears on your scrubs and tossed the bed sheets away from you. Pulling the opposite door of the closet open to get to your clothes. You pull out a pair of black pants, a flowy tank top, and a gray cardigan. Once you managed to pull the pants on and button them, Ethan had gotten out of the shower. Steam escaped the bathroom as he opened the door.  
“Honey, where is my super suit?” He changed his voice to a deeper and lower tone  
You smile at him and pull open the other side of the closet door. You pull out a white long sleeve shirt with a UFO on the left breast for him. Something to match with his black pants.  
“I thought you took a shirt already?” You ask while tossing the shirt at him.  
“I didn’t like it.” He scrunched his face returning the other shirt to the closet.  
Ethan headed to the other side of the bed and opened the night stand. He pulled out two pairs of socks, one for him and one for you, making sure they matched. Once you pulled off your scrub top and changed into the rest of your clothes you looked at Ethan. He was waiting patiently to show you the socks he pulled out. At the same time he finally got a good look at you and saw your tear stained face.  
He pulls you into a hug, rubbing circles on your back.  
You lay your hands on his cheeks and smile softly “it’s okay Eth, I’m okay”  
He kisses your forehead and squeezes you tightly before letting go.  
As you put on the astronaut ankle socks he got for you you begin to question him.  
“Tyler is the tall one?” He answers with a nod “Kathryn has dark hair-“ he cuts you off “Amy has dark hair too now”  
You take a second to think “Kathryn has glasses and has a comforting tone in her voice. Amy has a fun tone. Seán I already know. And you are Ethan.”  
Ethan applauds you as he’s attempting to put on his socks while standing. You had spoken to Seán a few times already, enough for you to know more about him than just the accent. Other than Seán you’ve shared a few words with Amy and Kathryn. Enough to say they knew who you were but you still took a while to put a name to a face. Mark brought it upon himself to meet you earlier today and well Tyler, you’ve never spoken to. It was a big group of friends and they were allowing you to step into their comfort zone because you made Ethan happy.  
Ethan checks his watch.  
“They’ll be here shortly,” he announces “go watch tv or something hun, you looks stressed.”  
He smiles at you. His smile alone can make all of the worries in the world go away, as well as his laugh. You smile at him and head towards the living room.  
You turned on the tv for back ground noise and instead sat at Ethan’s keyboard.  
It’s been years, you think to yourself. At 16 you would play your own keyboard everyday. You even took it to college but then responsibility happened. Life, no school got in the way. You throw the tail of your cardigan behind you like a musician at their own concert. You look under the propped up keyboard for the sustain peddle and pull it closer to your seat with your feet. You glance at your astronaut socks once more and smile. You try to play a tune you heard Ethan practice with his friend Dan but gave up once your memory became a blur. Then you remembered it, a song you played all throughout highschool. Clair De Lune, by Debussy. You chuckled to yourself slightly. Childish, you thought, and started to play the song. Your left hand working simultaneously with your right, never skipping a beat.  
To Ethan this seemed like second nature to you. A knock came at the door and Ethan quickly went to go get it, all with keeping his eyes on you. As the door opened it seemed as if Mark wanted to say something but was cut-off by you playing.  
“Is your keyboard haunted?” Mark and Seán say in unison  
Ethan doesn’t answer them. He is in awe by you. All of your fingers reach on the black keys that you remember follow along one another, your pinky moving back and forth from white keys to black ones. The sound of Mark shoes hitting the hat wood floors pull you out of your trance.  
“Holy shit.” You frantically get up and hug Mark, Amy, and Seán. Apologizing profusely for being distracted. Ethan chuckles, easing your mind.  
“It’s okay, you played good (y/n)!” Ethan tried to reassure you  
Mark nudges Ethan “I found our new musician, she can work with Dan.” They both laugh. You stare at them confused about what they were talking about.  
“Why can’t you play like that Ethan?” Amy teased.  
“That’s not fair,” Ethan protested “she taught herself when she was 16!”  
As the three continue to talk about god knows what, you offer Seán a drink. “No I’m good, thank you!” He smiles “how have you been (y/n)?”  
“Good, good, and you? How’s LA treating you?”  
“The same it treated you I guess, it’s just good to get out a hang out with friends! Plus there’s a lot to explore here!”  
You nod and continue to tell him about the first day you came to LA, before Ethan came along in your life.  
As Mark began to attempt to entertain Amy and Ethan, Ethan looks off and sees you with Seán. Something about it makes his blood boil. He knows Seán isn’t flirting with you, he doesn’t have the heart to, but seeing you two somehow made his chest feel weird.  
Another knock at the door, Tyler and Kathryn. Having Kat enter yours and Seán’s conversation eased Ethan’s feelings. Once you all settle Ethan grabs his keys and announces the plans for the night. Hollywood. Right before sundown. Not only because it seemed fun but it helped show Seán and you around the city more. 

Carpooling would ease the cost of gas for all of you. Three people in Ethan’s car and four in Mark’s. Simple. Amy and Mark were always a packaged deal just like you and Ethan. Now the rest was like a game of elementary school kickball, who do you choose?  
Ethan thought about it for a moment. Tyler is too big to fit in Ethan’s car, it’ll be too uncomfortable for him to be in the back with no legroom. He was out. Kat most likely wanted to be with Amy, especially since they seemed like the wanted to catch up with each other. That left Seán.  
Poor thing needs a break from Mark, Ethan thought to himself. He chuckled at his own joke  
So it was settled  
You and Seán go with Ethan; Amy, Kat, and Tyler go with Mark.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night out with Ethan’s friends seems harmless enough.

LA traffic was always a given. You always knew you were going to be stuck in traffic no matter where you were going. Luckily Mark’s car wasn’t that much ahead of Ethan’s. Matter of fact he just so happened to be the car right in front of you in the traffic jam.   
The longer you stared out the window the sleepier you got. You leaned against the window getting ready to fall asleep any minute.  
“Hey, we’ll be there in a bit.” Ethan told you every couple of minutes or so. He knew that once you fell asleep there was no waking you up from it. Seán decided to entertain you a bit from the back seat.  
“So (y/n), the piano huh?” He started “you played great! Must’ve taken a while to master”  
You sat up slightly “I taught myself the summer of my senior year in high school. I’ve always fancy playing an instrument.” Ethan could tell that you’ve finally woken a bit. You continue. “I started playing an instrument in elementary school, then in high school I begged my parents for a piano. I bought my first guitar my freshman year in college and well med school got in the way I guess. The rest is history.”   
“Why LA?..I-if you don’t mind me asking at least!” Seán blurted out a bit. Ethan must admit, he was curious as well  
“I needed a break from home, and a bit more experience at a hospital before I continue school. Don’t get me wrong though, I love being home. Though everyone needs a break from anything at times. I mean none of you are from LA either.”  
Both men nod.  
“It’s good to visit home once in a while though. You’re gonna love home even more when your visiting than when you lived there.” Ethan finally spoke since you three got in the car.   
“Plus you meet new people you would’ve never met back at home” Seán smiles while patting Ethan’s shoulder.   
You look at the back of Mark’s car and remember something. “Mark is the video guy, photogenic too just like Seán. Kat is an amazing editor just like you Eth, and you do photography as well. Amy is the artsy person. Tyler is Tyler. Dan is the sound man. It’s like a whole team.” You giggle to yourself and look at Seán. His expression seems as if all of his soul was drained from him. Ethan has a tight grip on the steering wheel making you panic slightly.   
Ethan thinks quickly and chuckles at your remark staring at Seán in the rear view mirror telling him to do the same. “Yeah! I would’ve never actually thought of it that way!” Seán then gets Ethan’s cue and laughs with them.   
The noticeably fake laugh turn into real chuckle after a few seconds, telling you that everything is going to be okay. You lean back against the window.  
“Do you want me to put down the windows?” Ethan looks at you concerned “the fresh air will probably help a bit.” You nod at the offer.   
The wind had gotten cooler as the sun was going down. Ethan slowly reaches his hand over and gently lays it on your leg closest to him. You unconsciously play with his thumb and index finger. From behind you Seán points his finger outside your window.   
“Look one more exit and we’re there.” You almost forgot how much taller and longer everyone is compared to you. Seán, Mark, Ethan, and Tyler at least. 

Once both Mark and Ethan find parking spots that are close enough to each other, you all file out of the cars.   
You, Ethan, and Seán wait for the others to cross the street. Ethan kisses the top of your head.   
“Eww, grossss!” Seán teases  
“There’s a guitar store around here I want to show you” Ethan tells you,making you light up immediately.  
You and Seán already start to point out things that catch your eyes. Mark chuckles “tourists.” He tells the rest while pointing at you two.   
Mark and Amy lead the group down the busy streets.   
“So Mark..” you decide to ask him the question everyone seems to be asking you. “Why LA?”  
Mark looks back at you while still leading the group.   
“Adventure.” His smile radiated   
You look at Ethan for an explanation, Ethan shrugs.   
“You learn more about yourself when you’re away from home (y/n).” Tyler explains  
“Yeah I know that Ty, I learned a lot of things in college. Like how many energy drinks I can mix together to pass my final for human medicine and survive.”  
Seán looked at you curiously.  
“Five, but I crashed immediately after the exam and slept for 24hours straight.” You told him.  
“College is sorta like it,” Tyler continues “but I mean after school and everything. We all came to LA with nothing to do in anyway. Well Ethan and I had something but you know what I mean.”   
You nod. You were guaranteed the job at the ER before you had even planned to move down south.   
Mark and Amy lead the group into a restaurant. It had a beach theme and played oldies beach rock music. Mark smiled at the man in the front counter.  
“Hi, reservation for Mark Fischbach.”   
“Right this way Sir.”   
You all followed the teen busboy, he lead you to a big circular booth. Mark being at one edge, next to him was Amy then Kat, Tyler, Seán, You, and then Ethan being on the other end.   
“Before I ask for any drink, do any of you happen to have any allergies?” The busboy asked.  
Ethan ignored him and was busy focusing on the decorations of the place.  
“Peanuts.” You said  
“Okay” The busboy wrote something down  
“No but seriously,” Amy includes “no peanuts at all for the whole table.”   
“I’ll make sure of that.” He responded and walked away.  
You looked around the restaurant a bit, not a very fancy place but still looked nice. The menu had a vast selection of anything from pasta to any salad.  
“So,” Mark’s booming voice caught your attention. “The night is very young, so we’ll eat here, head over to the walk of fame,and go to that place that Ethan wanted to go...Ethan” Kat snaps her fingers to get Ethan’s attention.  
“What?! Oh, yeah.” Ethan laughs at himself. “Sorry this place looks cool. But, yeah I want to take (y/n) to this place on our way home, it’ll be fun if you guys join too!”  
“Where at?” Kathryn asks.  
“Sunset Boulevard, not far from here actually.” He responds excitedly  
“Sounds cool,” Amy looks at Mark then at Kathryn. “We’ll go!” She answers for the three of them.  
“I guess that means we’re going too” Tyler chuckles nudging Seán.

When the time comes Mark and Ethan collectively order drinks for the table. When asked the whole table ordered their food and patiently waited after the busboy had left. Ethan nonchalantly places his hand into your inner thigh, rubbing your knee with his thumb. After a while the chatter in the restaurant dies down a bit. Just as the busboy placed all of your plates on the table and left and ruckus was made from the bar of the restaurant. The sounds of multiple glass cups breaking made you jump up looking right at Ethan scared.   
You could hear a man gasping for air, just then a lady started shrieking for help and you immediately climb over Ethan’s lap and run towards the bar. Ethan, Mark, and Seán quickly follow you. A young man is gasping on the floor, looked to be in his late teens early twenties. An older lady is on her knees next to him freaking out. Their table cloth is thrown on the floor with their plates and glasses. You quickly pass by the lady you suspected to be his mom, you check his breathing and heart beat and soon start doing chest compressions on the male. You look around the room and spot Mark.   
“Mark!” You shout. “Call 9-1-1!”   
He quickly dials the number and gives the operator the address of the restaurant and explains to her the situation.   
You give the male mouth to mouth and immediately continue doing chest compressions. At this point you are sitting on top of the young male who is a foot taller than you. Your hair is all over your face due to your hair clip giving out. Minutes pass and the EMT’s still haven’t arrived, Mark is still on the phone with the emergency operator. You’re growing weak but tell yourself to focus. You check the male’s pulse.  
Nothing.  
You quickly go back to chest compressions and shout for someone, anyone if there is a defibrillator in the building. The restaurant manager quickly brings a box with a red cross on it to you.  
Ethan and the manager pry the box open and prepare it for you. Ethan hands you the chest patches. You rip the male’s shirt open and press the patches on his chest. You stand up, the males body between your legs. You make sure you aren’t touching him at all and shout. “Clear!”   
Ethan pushes the button on the defibrillator. The male convulses. You check for a heart beat. It’s there but weak. You continue chest compressions yet again. Just then EMT bursts through the door. You recognize them.  
“Monte, Ryan, Male early twenties, just brought back heart beat.”  
The two paramedics pull out a gurney. They lay it flat on the floor. You are still doing chest compressions. Without a second guessing themselves Montgomery and Ryan decide that they will lift you with the male on the gurney. Seán pulls off the defibrillator patches on the male’s chest and with the help of Mark and Ethan, all four men get you and the male on the gurney. The paramedic named Ryan wheels you and the male to the ambulance with Montgomery and Ethan following. Mark and Ethan help the two men lift the gurney on the ambulance. Ryan immediately hooks up the patient to a heart monitor. His heart beat stops again. Another convulsion with a defibrillator. Ryan checks the heart monitor and his heart beat comes back stronger. The male begins to cough and wheeze. He coughs up water and bile on the ambulance floor. You stop chest compressions.   
“He’s stable.” Ryan announces.   
Ethan helps you off the the male. You both quickly get off of the ambulance. You let Ryan and Montgomery take it from there. With sirens on the ambulance leaves. You head back to the restaurant, you explain everything to the male’s mother. Your hands are shaking from the strength you wore out. The mother hugs you and shakes your hand. The manager thanks you as well.   
You look back at Tyler, Amy, Kat, and Seán, they look at you in amazement. Mark hands the manager his card “we’ll just take our food to go.” The manager shakes his hand and returns Mark his card.   
“It’s on the house.” He responds   
“Thank you,” you and Ethan say in unison.  
“No thank you.” He shakes both of your hands, a smile grows faintly on both of your faces. 

You all head back to the table trying to box up as much of your meals as you can. Mark and Seán try to gulp down their drinks as the rest of you leave.   
Ethan notices your shaking hands and wraps you in his sweater.  
“Hey it’s okay, you’re a hero.” He tries to comfort you.  
“But how do you know that kid is going to survive?” Mark asked  
“He seemed in pretty bad condition” Kathryn added   
You smile at Ethan, “I’m not scared, chest compressions just took out all of my strength,” you look at Mark “and I trust my paramedics, he was stable when they left, they will keep him stable for as long as they have him in their hands.”   
“And you get that everyday? For twelve hours?!” Seán appealed   
“Well, every other day. Yeah I guess. Though there’s more to it than a dying man or a woman ready to give life. I’ve seen people who needed an emergency amputation, alcoholics, lunatics, drug junkies, suicide attempts. Cardiac arrests, and kids with cracked skulls are the calmest.” 

“I guess you would like to go home now.” Ethan seemed bummed, he wanted you to have fun with his friends tonight, for you to enjoy yourself. Not work. You check his watch.  
“Hmm, maybe the Walk of Fame is for another day.” You prompted   
“Yeah, we’ll make it work.” Ethan unlocks his car and plans out the quickest route home.   
This time Ethan had Tyler in his car as Mark and Amy take Kat home. The only reason you had Tyler was because he left his car at Ethan’s place. Seán was going to spend the next couple of days with you and Ethan. The man needs a break from Mark, a least that’s what Ethan tells himself. In all reality he’s just glad to have Seán around, he makes everything livelier. Now since Tyler is too tall to sit in the back of Ethan’s car you agreed to sit in the back with Seán. At this moment you and Seán were fast asleep, you were leaning against him as he leaned against the car door. Tyler looked at the back seat to make sure you were asleep.  
“Quite a catch you have there Ethan.” Tyler says under his breath incase you aren’t asleep.  
“Yeah, She his,” Ethan responds “she makes me happy.”   
“I fancy that Ethan, what you and her have. It’s like what Mark and Amy have. What Jack and Singe have.” Tyler expressed.  
“You mean Seán.” Ethan corrected him  
“Yeah Ethan about that, it’s the reason I didn’t really talk tonight. Incase that slipped out,” Tyler looked back at you again and started to speak quieter. “When are you going to tell her about the YouTube thing? It’s a matter of time until your fans spot you with her.”   
Ethan stayed quiet for a while. “Jack’s followers reacted pretty well with Singe. But you saw how people acted about Mark and Amy getting together.” Ethan recounted.  
Seán rubs his eyes and looks at Ethan in the rear view mirror.  
“In the end, she makes you happy, she should at least know about it. Maybe you won’t let your fans be aware of her but let her be aware of the fans.” Seán tried to comfort Ethan.  
Ethan sighs and turns into his apartment building.   
“Just think about it, no matter what we all support you.” Tyler pats Ethan’s shoulder and hops out of the car and into his own. Ethan parks the car and carefully carries you to his apartment. He lays you down on the bed, shows Seán his room, tells him goodnight and goes back to you. He shuts the door to the room and slowly pulls the covers over you. He walks around to his side of the bed and wraps his arms around you, not even worried about changing out of his pants and shirt.   
“Goodnight bubba” you kiss Ethan’s forehead with your eyes closed.   
“Goodnight honey.” He responds   
Tomorrow is your day off, he’ll tell you then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I had to look up Hollywood boulevard and make sure I was sort of right on where they were. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for abuse and depression, just a bit. A day off is nice.

The morning sun was shining through the blinds of Ethan’s room. Ethan rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. He was still in his shirt and pants. You were no where in the room. Ethan stretches and checks his watch, it’s early seven on a Tuesday morning. He decided to change into pajama pants since he knows he’ll just lounge around all day. Ethan looks at himself in the closet mirror as he closes it. He hadn’t shaved in a couple of days. His beard and mustache started to show a bit. He made a note to himself to shave and headed out to the kitchen.  
You were sitting at the kitchen island scrolling through your phone. It seemed that you had also changed into pajamas when you woke up. You also had one of Ethan’s shirts on. Ethan’s slippers drag across the kitchen flooring, you look up and smile at him. He kisses your forehead and carefully picks up your mug of tea. He blows on it and takes a sip. He then grabs another stool and sits with you at the island counter. Ethan decides to lean on your shoulder as you rub his back.   
“Good morning sunshine” you whisper at him.  
“Murning.” He mumbled into your neck.  
After a while Ethan began to wake up a bit as you plays with his fingers. He began to kiss your neck gently, his lips warm from the tea. He trailed kisses down your neck as you giggled slightly.   
You pulled him away from you and looked at him until the eyes.  
“Hey Seán is here remember?” A groan came out of Ethan. He thought about it for a second and kissed your nose as he got up to make himself and Seán some coffee.   
The door to Seán’s room opened. Seán’s pajama pants called attention to your eyes, chickens all over them. His shirt was black and read “No Fun”. You watched Seán walk towards the kitchen, as he puts on your slippers he hugs you.   
“Morning Seán” you smile at him. “I forgot to buy you some slippers before you came.”  
“Morning (y/n), and it’s okay I don’t mind” you giggle while watching him walk towards Ethan in your slippers. Just as the coffee maker stops pouring black coffee into the glass pot, Seán wraps his arms around Ethan’s waist and picks him up from behind.   
“Holy shi-!” Ethan’s eyes widen  
Seán puts Ethan down and frantically grabs a mug “Me first!” He says  
“Wait- what? No!” Ethan grabs Seán’s shoulder and pulls him back. Ethan gets a hold of the coffee pot handle and pours himself a cup.   
“I win! Hah!” Ethan raises his arms in victory.  
You giggle as Seán grabs Ethan’s mug and takes a sip from it.  
“Thanks for pouring me one, son” Seán snickers as he grabs another stool and sits next to you.  
“Hey-“ Ethan furrows his brows and pours himself another cup of coffee. He heads back to the stool he left next to you.   
Seán gasps and covers his mouth with his hands, he points at Ethan.  
“My boy, has facial hair!” A laughter erupts from Seán making you laugh.   
Ethan scratches his chin and laughs as well.   
You look over at Seán’s mug and scrunch up your face.  
“Black coffee?” You ask  
Seán nods in response “the drink for Kings!”  
You snort and scoot your stool out, you pick up your now empty mug and place it in the sink and discard your tea bag in the trash bin. You look into the fridge to see what you can find to make breakfast with. You close it, unsatisfied with the contents.   
“Hey boys,” both Ethan and Seán look up at you “I think we should go grocery shopping.”   
Ethan checks his watch and stretches “sure babe” he groans out “maybe then we can go to the mall or something, at least not lay around all day.”   
The sound of Seán’s stool scooting across the hardwood floors catches your attention.  
“I’m down,” Seán smiles while setting down his mug in the sink. “I’ll get ready, but tell me now if you two are going to match clothes again so I can too.” He chuckles at himself and heads back to his room.   
“Mean while I will take a quick shower as you two get ready.” You announce to Ethan. You gently kiss his forehead and head off to your shared room. 

The mall hadn’t been as interesting as you hoped. Not much had caught your eye and when it did, it was costly. Even though you could’ve paid for everything it still seemed a bit pricey for you.   
The grocery store seemed more of your vibe. Maybe it was because of the comfort of finally recognizing a place in LA, or because of the domestic relationship you felt like you had with Ethan and Seán. Either way you tried to stay by both of their sides as much as you could.   
“Shit-“ Ethan muttered “ill be back I forgot to get a loaf of bread, you two can continue I’ll be back quick”   
As Ethan runs off you continue to pick vegetables with Seán. As the water system began to spray the vegetables you two stepped back and watched.   
At this moment you hear two teens scream “Oh My God!!!”.  
This immediately heightens your senses, you look at Seán and begin to think that someone is dying.  
But no.  
The two girls head over to you and Seán.   
“Oh my god it’s jacksepticeye!” One of them is clearly eager to meet him.   
“Is it okay if we hug you?” The other girl asks  
“Oh- uh yeah no problem!” As Seán hugs the two girls he thinks of how he is going to explain himself to you, all without blowing Ethan’s YouTuber cover.   
One of the girls begins to cry, making you tense up a bit more. You look at Seán.  
“You’ve helped me through so much,” she is speaking through tears. “My step father used to beat me because I wasn’t normal.. I suffered from depression and attempted suicide last year. Once I started watching your videos though, the pain went away, and for once in my life I felt like everything will be okay. You’ve saved me.”  
The two girls quickly ask for a selfie with Seán then go on their marry way. You look at Seán then open another bag and fill it with tomatoes. You don’t exactly know what to ask him now, yes you want an explanation but what do you even say? You tie the bag of tomatoes and place it into the cart. Seán pushes the cart down the isles and you stay next to him, in silence. 

Once all of the groceries were payed for, the three of you put the groceries into the trunk of Ethan’s car. Once you are all seated in the car Ethan puts it in reverse and begins the drive home.   
“Jacksepticeye.” You finally speak.  
Ethan’s hand clenches on the steering wheel while he adjusts his body with the other hand. He looks at Seán through the rear view mirror and then looks at you.   
“Are you upset..?” Is all Ethan could think of. “I know you’ve done your research by now (y/n).”   
Even Ethan didn’t know what to say. You pick up Ethan’s phone and dial Marks number.  
He answered after three rings. “Hello?” Mark’s booming voice was heard over the speakers of the car.   
Your back is pressed against the passenger car door, knees wrapped up to your chest and body facing the driver’s seat, Ethan. “You guys call me a hero?” A slight chuckle came out of you. Ethan and Seán watched you closely.  
Mark chuckles as well “you are (y/n), you save lives.”   
“I think you guys are the hero’s here.” You look at Ethan.  
“Oh..” Mark responds “you figured out.”   
You smile “I’m proud of you three-“  
“If you’ve seen our content then you wouldn’t be very proud.” Mark buts in  
“I beg to differ Markimoo,” you giggle “anyway I just wanted to say that after what I saw today at the grocery store with green Pewdiepie, we’ll see you later.”  
“Buh-bye”  
“Bye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if this is short I rewrote it too much but I wasn’t very satisfied with any ending.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every couple argued once in a while.

You drop your work bag at the edge of the door as you push the front door to Ethan’s place close with you foot. You drop on your knees and lay on the floor. You mumble out what sounds like Ethan’s name. His footsteps can be heard as he walks past the kitchen to the front door.  
“Hey how was wor-“  
He runs up to you  
“(Y/n)! Are you okay?” His hand lays on your back gently.  
You look up and stare at his eyes, you nod, and lay your head back on the ground.   
It’s roughly 3am, Ethan is awake for some god awful reason. That wasn’t normal.You are awake because of work. That was normal. You could barely carry your body through the front door. That wasn’t normal.   
Ethan began to think that the stress of work had finally ate at you.  
“Look (y/n), I think you need a long hard break from wor-“   
“I lost a patient today Ethan.” You pick yourself up and head over to your shared room. You struggle slightly to pull off your scrubs, in your eyes you could see splotches of blood that wasn’t really there. You changed into leggings and a shirt of Ethan’s but the scent of blood was still there.   
Ethan stands at the threshold of the room, the kitchen light outside the room made his shape stand out from the dark bedroom.   
“Do you want to talk about it?” Ethan crosses his arms as he leans against the wall.  
“Victim of suicide, 17 years old. Cardiac arrest, circulatory collapse, slit arteries.” Tears start to well up in your eyes.   
“He was only a little boy Ethan! No better than you and I!”  
Ethan slowly walks towards you with arms wide open, he squeezes you tightly.   
“I can smell the iron, he was bleeding so much, it was all over the gurney, the ambulance and all I could do was send him off to someone else!”   
Ethan wiped away your tears.  
“In the ambulance? (Y/n), I told you to not step foot back in the ambulance.”  
“They needed me-“  
“I need you to be happy again! That ambulance just fucks you up all over again! I know for certain you’ve seen a man or child die before but being in that ambulance messes with your mind! You’re too good for an ambulance anyway, they need you on the floor not behind the wheel!”   
Even though it was dark in the room you could tell Ethan’s face was scrunched up, he was upset   
“No more ambulance (y/n)! It’s not good for the baby!”  
“What baby Ethan?”   
“Me! I’m the baby!”   
You tried to stay serious, you rubbed your arm and nodded while facing the ground.   
“Okay...I promise.”


End file.
